Deshojando Margaritas
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: nyaka nyaka... a las que deshojen margaritas una advertencia... no hagan lo que Iruka-sensei esta apunto de cometer... la verguenza no se les pasaria en su caso... creanme lo que les digo...


**Deshojando margaritas**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Negación:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, pero si así fuera…(censurado, pensamientos yaoi corriendo a la velocidad de la luz)

**N.A:** Ando un tanto malita de salud, pero espero cumplir con mis proyectos, y las continuaciones de mis fics, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, conste que se me ocurrió en un lapsus al pensar en las margaritas y además de que estaba escuchando una canción un tanto … un tanto rara para mi gusto pero cuando la escuche me encanto, el sentimiento que transmitía pues me atrapo y espero me rescaten mis "fieles" personajes del Mundo de La la la, bueno les dejo con el fic…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Deshojando margaritas**

Una… caía el pétalo uno tras otro…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o Iruka's Pov o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Me quiere… cayo la primera hoja**_

_¿Por qué me querría?_

En mis años de sensei y en mis tiempos de genin… es decir en toda mi vida, muchos me han dicho que tengo un temperamento difícil, que parezco un lobo disfrazado de oveja, pues si en un momento estoy sonriendo amablemente de un momento a otro podría estarles rompiendo los tímpanos con un grito de rabia y frustración que seria la envidia de los ninjas de la aldea del sonido, que soy capaz de asustar al mismo Hokage (Sandaime y Godaime incluidos) y que soy capaz de intimidar con una sola mirada a cualquier Ambu de elite, cosa que estoy seguro están exagerando, de hecho creo que mas que espantarlos algunos andan sospechosamente un tanto mas cercanos que antes, na deben ser cosas mías no creo que Genma tenga razón en que incluso se hallan proclamado miembros de mi FanClub, esos es de locos, en serio que tendría yo de especial?, ¿Por qué tendrías que quererme?

_No me quiere…_

No soy especial, no tengo nada que otra persona no tenga, de hecho rayo en lo ordinario, que tendrías que admirar, si solo soy un sensei que ama su trabajo, que se esfuerza en lo que pueda, que no es la octava maravilla del mundo y que no, no tiene ocho brazos o se a inventado un jutsu para manejar el tiempo a su antojo, solo, solo organiza su tiempo

No tengo unos ojos de un color llamativo, ni azules, ni verdes, ni rojos, ni negros profundos, simplemente marrones, mi piel no es ni suave, ni blanca, ni esta perfumada… francamente no lo creo, solo es bronceada y con miles de defectos pues siendo ninja uno siempre termina con una que otra cicatriz, la que mas me llena de orgullo sin embargo es la que llevo en la espalda, solo pensar en ella me hace sonreír, otro punto que debo discutir con Genma que afirma que mas de un 50% de la población de Konoha esta enamorada de ella, vamos que solo es una sonrisa, nunca e sentido que sea especial, ni siquiera la tenia planeada como cree Kurenai que según con ella seria capaz de desarmar a cualquiera, francamente cuando me veo en el espejo yo no veo la gran cosa, solo un hombre que tiene los ojos marrones , la piel bronceada, y de cabellos marrones que no, no son la octava maravilla del mundo y que creo que Sakura esta exagerando con intentar que su cabello se parezca al mío

_Me quiere…_

A parte de tener un carácter… peculiar, pero quien no lo tendría si tienes que lidiar con un monton de pre-genin prácticamente todo el día, aguantar las excentricidades del o la Hokage de turno, y soportar la excesiva muestra de afecto de Naruto… no que me este quejando, pero es que a mi espalda le vendría un buen descanso de vez en cuando. Aparte de esto tiendo a ser muy sentimental, algo que no va con un ninja, y por lo cual no creo que pudiese subir de rango, jamás estaría a tu nivel, un Ninja de gran renombre como tu, capaz de copiar mil jutsus, manejar el sharingan, ex-Ambu, y extremadamente codiciado por muchas y para mi mala suerte tambien muchos… no podria competir con ellos

_No me quiere_

Ademas de todo esto cabe mencionar que no creo poder cumplir con tus expectativas, no solo por ser pudoroso, y que me daria muchisima vergüenza siquiera ver la primera hoja de tu adorado librito, no que te este juzgando, cada quien es quien es, y supongo que incluso que con ese pequeño detalle e caído rendido a tus pies, pero tambien ahí radica mi porblema, el icha Icha es un libro de genero Hentai es decir chisoxchica, es decir que la unica manera que me hicieras caso es que fuera y le dijera a Naruto que me enseñara a hacer el Sexy no Jutsu, pensar esto me da tanta pena, esto es frustante, y voy y lo empeoro deshojando una margarita… no puedo ser mas….

**_Me quiere… cayo la ultima_**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o End Iruka's Pov o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Tan lindo… - la sonrisa de aquel rostro lo dejo blanco como el papel… no solo por el hecho de que el ninja que lo había atrapado era nada mas y nada menos que aquel que era el tormento de su corazón y la razón por la que había estado actuando como jovencita adolescente enamorada… ni tampoco por la razón de que el rostro usualmente cubierto estuviese a la vista de cualquiera y a ,muy escasos centímetros de su ahora muy sonrojado rostro, sino, por la simple y llana razón de que todo aquello que estaba supuestamente pensando lo había estado diciendo en voz alta y al parecer por la sonrisa bufona del otro claramente lo había escuchado… a ver si su cerebro funcionaba ahora e intentaba recordar las tácticas de escape para poder salir de esta y ocultar debajo de sus muy protectoras sabanas, si aquella que cuando has tenido un mal sueño o crees que hay por ahí un monstruo horrible te protegerán pues al parecer están hechas de un material muyyyyyyyyyy especial - francamente yo, a sabiendas de su muy mal carácter y de que seguramente va a retarme luego de esto, debo discrepar… pues muchas cosas que has dicho han muy erradas, sensei debería tener mas autoestima, que para ser solo un Chunin creo que es alguien excepcional y de muy admirar pues no creo que halla muchos por ahí que sonrían de la manera que lo hace usted, y si creo que Genma tiene razón, luego le diré que me pase la lista de ese 50% de Konoha y también le sacare información a Yamato para ver quienes son los Ambus miembros de su FanClub que últimamente me anda poniendo las cosas difíciles cada que mandan un niño para que lo distraiga cuando intento una de mis tácticas de seducción sobre usted, y créame cuando le digo que Kurenai tiene toda la razón, solo no se lo vaya a decir que luego no hay quien le aguante, su sonrisa francamente puede desarmar a cualquiera, créame que lo se pues a mi me han desarmado en el acto que la vi, además de que sus ojos no serán de un color especial pero son lo que yo necesito un chocolate caliente para mi alma (XD francamente me moría por hacer una comparación o un chiste pero me salio así) , sus piel no será blanca pero no ve que bien se contrasta con la mía, y de la suavidad ya lo comprobaremos cuando avances al siguiente nivel, que no, no voy a saltarle encima ahora, bueno si tu no lo quieres así, y francamente yo no creo que su cabello sea la octava maravilla del mundo estoy seguro que así es, y Sakura ni soñando podrá igualar su belleza, con todo esto dicho espero que quede claro que a mi el genero me vale… pues eso que puedes ser hombre pero a mi me da lo mismo, pues como tu lo has dicho tu eres tu y yo ando enamoradísimo de todo el paquete con todo y gritos ensordecedores extras…

Cabe mencionar que después de aquel día Iruka Umino entendió algo, deshojar una margarita no es la solución para saber si le gustas a alguien, de hecho puede resultar en tu contra, pero francamente es divertido hacerlo y mas si luego será una experiencia la cual se asegurara contar como anécdota a sus nietos, si, los hombres no pueden tener bebes, a lo menos no con otro nombre, pero es divertido intentarlo, ¬¬U si lo pervertido se le esta pegando por culpa del peliplata, pero ojo se puede adoptar, solo esperemos que el ninja peliplata no vaya a pervertir a su pobre futuro o futura hijo o hija, pues sino va a verse obligado a castigarlo… una temporada larga durmiendo en el sofá será algo que podría servir, no de mucho pero… algo es algo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o?**

**FIN**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A:** Yo no se que me tome… ¬¬U no si sé, la medicina para la garganta es algo fuerte y marea, y aun no me ha curado la garganta òó* pero bueno, ya se me pasa el mal humor, menudo fic, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, sino pues, la critica no me viene mal, pero ojo que critica constructiva pues la otra me desinfla, no me alejara de seguir escribiendo pero me dejara en lapsus… un largo lapsus ¬.¬U, bueno muy pronto pasare la continuación de : Un Mundo sin ti y un nuevo proyecto que tengo por ahí, ojo que el hecho que supuestamente Kakashi sensei este muerto no me parara de seguir escribiendo, creo que podré explotar mas el personaje, después de todo alo menos no le conocimos chica… aunque si hubiese habido ya nos encargamos nostras no… VIVA EL KAKAIRU!!!!!!!!


End file.
